


Adopted Species

by DinoWritesThings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoWritesThings/pseuds/DinoWritesThings
Summary: based off of this post on tumblr. https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/182410069313/youve-always-been-a-bit-of-a-crybaby-stressI had always been teased, bullied, made fun of. It wasn't fun, nor did I find it amusing, but it was life. It was the life I was given, tearing up at the slightest raise of ones voice. It was unavoidable, until the ancient race came to visit us, and I was supposed to help. All the stress of their expectation, of their whispered "Don't fuck this up," got to me, until I was a sobbing mess on the floor with one of those creatures holding me until I fell asleep from my tears.





	1. Taken Away

**Author's Note:**

> People really seemed to like it on tumblr and I'm afraid I'll lose it there

The beginning of the day had started off differently than others, my hands shaking and promising to do worse if I couldn't pull myself together, but I never had been able too. It was futile to hope that one day I will be able to, my parents and brother soon learned that, but the workforce never quite understood. As I walk along the long halls, my ears trying to pick up the slightest conversation, my name on someones lips, but nothing comes. Nothing tells me that someone wants to see me, wants to hear me, or that they even care. A frown tugs on my lips, but soon those thoughts are replaced as I am given orders and sent running, trying to catch up with the motion of the building, knowing that I would be in the same room as the creatures, the ones that have lived longer than humanity has been a race. I cannot help but wonder if they are kind, if they could understand me, but when I voice these thoughts to a distant friend, they snort and shake their head before disappearing into the throng of workers. I frown, but do not call after them.

Several hours later, I am given something else to wear. Pants and a nice shirt, and told to change. "It's the uniform for when we meet with them," my higher up had said, looking at their phone. With a nod I had ran off, and now I stand, my legs and arms feeling like jelly. My hands shaking from my nerves, from the glances the other people in the room give to me, as if they know I will do something before even myself knows. I chew my bottom lip in thought, but I freeze when I hear the door next to me open and see my boss, a woman named Maria, enter. My hands shake harder than before, my breath doesn't come out, and all I can think of is _"Please don't notice me."_   It seems almost futile as one of them glances at me, my heart stopping, before they quickly loose interest. My brow is creased from stress, anxiety, and what every human in this room knows that I do not. The creatures make a dozen sounds that I remember the meaning of, having read on them since I learned they were coming to visit us. One of the sounds is one that is meant to calm their children, but who? No one in here is one of their off-spring, that much is obvious, and the only one here that is panicking is-

Oh. That makes sense now. But I cannot help but wonder why they would do it when it is just me, when it is just Ray, just me. One of the people in the room, one of the officers I'm sure, gives me a look, and I walk forward, grabbing the glass pitcher with shaking hands. Everyone watches my closely as as I take a step, my left hand shakes harder and it falls out of my hands before I can catch it, a sound escapes me, one that I am sure is almost pained, as tear cloud my vision. I can taste everyone's distaste in the air, my heart hurts oh so much, as my knees clank together and I almost dissolve onto a puddle on the floor. The diplomat says something to the creatures but their voices, their voices which can speak English, for they are much older than humanity will ever hope to achieve. They speak, but I can only hear my heart breaking feel the tears crawl down my face as I cover it, my fingers gripping my hair in desperation. What is to come now? What is to come to my bosses? To humanity as a whole because of my own clumsiness? 

"Get up Ray or so help you-" the officer from before begins as I shake harder, my sobs coming out of me forcefully at this point.

 **"I would suggest you do not threaten them so,"** the second creature says, and I can feel the shock, the silence that follows the creatures statement telling my such. The first says the seconds name, as if also surprised by their statement,  **"Can you not feel it? Not feel the need to protect this human?"** the seconds statement is followed by clicks, sounds that sound soothing to my ears,  **"They are a Gentle Heart, yet they treat them with cruelty."**

As I am picked up and put away behind the seconds wings, I couldn’t help but remember when, in my childhood, my parents would do the exact opposite. They would scream and yell if I even teared up, calling me names until I cried so hard and hyperventilated that I would get sick. I close my eyes and let myself be comforted, be taken away, hopefully to a place that will be better than this one ever has.

I don’t mind it, not at all, not if they’ll be more understanding to how I am than others have been. Than my own family has been to my shaking hands, tear stained face, and sore voice. I curl in closer to the being, wondering what is happening in the meeting, but the wings block out most of what is going on, and I let my eyes fall shut, succumbing to slumber. My tears having just make it easier for my eyes to fall shut.

A time later, I awaken in a pile of blankets, and one of the creatures watching over me, carefully. Their many eyes take in everything, every motion I do, every inhale, every glance. They make a sound, a concerned sound if I remember correctly, and within moments they are by my side, asking too many questions that I can’t keep up with. Frustration almost fills me, along with my confusion, and I can feel tears filling up my eyes. They make a trilling sound, and I stare at them, letting my breathing relax.

 **“Don’t worry,”**  they say, their voice echoing in the room,  **“You’ll be safe.”**

I chew on my bottom lip as I continue to stare up at them, my eyebrows drawn low in the new emotion filling my head. “How do you know?” I ask, my voice soft, reminding me of the days I would sit in the trees as wind drifted by, when I was alone and could finally feel accepted, but not feel alone. It seems I have never felt alone. The creature seems to smile as they pick me up, my body small and frail compared to their own. 

 **“No one here will harm you, here, there are others like you. They can explain better than I, for now, Gentle Heart, rest. You will need it.”** they comment and I let their words fill me up, I let it paint a picture I had never before imagined in my life as I am sat down once more. I cannot worry, it is not my place to do so. I close my eyes again and fall asleep, a smile on my lips for the first time in the process.

Hours later, I am startled awake by a new presence in my room, my eyes wide and frantic as I try to figure out what is happening and why. The creature thrills and I hear it, it seems almost happy, joyful. The one from before stays, says something about being a translator, but my mind is barely awake. Has barely had time to comprehend this new situation.

 **“They will help you understand and get adjusted,”** the first creature says, and I nod.  **“They will explain everything you will need to know to get settled, everything on how to help grow your heart.”** at their words, I could almost swear my heart stopped, but the kindness they both give off make me relax.

“If you are sure…” I glance between the two of them, their wings, their eyes. They seems to beam at me, more than happy at my response.

**“It is time to meet your new family.”**


	2. Chapter 2

The newest one, a creature who the first ended up telling me to call them Alex after I couldn’t pronounce their name, and the first one, the one at the meeting who says that I can call them “Mom”, which was a little bit odd and unsettling, but all I can do is hope that I get used to it quickly. As the three of us walk down the halls, Alex chirps to others in a way that seems to be a greeting and Mom keeps a hand on my shoulder, mostly because I fell behind after trying to look outside. Am I even on Earth? Would it matter if I was? Alex seems to be more talkative, and they are shorter than Mom, maybe they are younger? They keep trying to speak to me, but my ears ring when they talk at times, and at my confused expression, they look at Mom, almost saddened. Mom would reply in the same language and Alex would brighten back up. I couldn't help but wonder what they said to one another, and where we are going. I stumble, but Mom is there to help me stay standing.

After what feels like forever, my legs having just started to feel a bit numb, we come into a room. It’s large and there are windows too high for me to get to to look out of, the walls are a deep beige, but made out of a material I have not seen before, well... unless you count the hallways. Several others are there, their wings seeming to just form, their eyes just as numerous, and their body smaller than even Alex, who must be at least a foot shorter than Mom. These must be their young, the children of the creatures, who are raised by the whole community, not just the parents. They squeak and chirp as they run towards us, but I don't fear them, their faces look so happy, and they sound that way too.

**“These are your new siblings,”** Mom’s voice rumbles as they speak and as I look at them, they look almost fond. **“You will be growing and learning besides them,”** their gaze lands on me and my mouth goes dry, my hands shake. They pull me close and I can tell they are thinking of something, but I don’t quite understand what. I wonder what it could be, what it could be to pull an instant reaction out of me, a reaction that I am not very familiar with. At least not familiar before there is a reason.

**“And in a few years, if you wish, we can increase your lifespan to our own!”** Alex says, the words sounding odd and jumbled as it comes from their mouth. My eyebrows crease together and I silently wonder why it sounds like that, Alex obviously doesn’t really speak English. Mom’s chest rumbles in what sounds like a purr and the thought leaves my mind. **“We will teach you everything you need to know,”** they say quietly, and I cannot help but wonder what I need to know, what they usually teach their young, something they obviously see myself as. The both of them watch me. my body language, as my mind is in turmoil. I miss being around my own kind already, I do not understand these creatures, and I doubt I will ever be able to speak their language. It is just impossible, everyone knows that the human vocal chords cannot do what theirs can. Mom seems to be thinking about something before they usher me into the hall again, away from the young that held onto our clothing and made the sounds from their mouth that I could suddenly understand, away from the noise of everything but the noise of my own brain.

 

Away from the noise except my own brain... except the cold lump where my heart should be, except for the movement of my chest that does not happen, except for the fact that I am no longer human, and looking into the glass, looking there and seeing my reflection, just proves the point. Just makes me understand why they would ever want to make an alliance with earth, makes me understand that all the stories about alien abductions... about people being stolen away, about children doing so... the cries for help from the young ones, the children, asking me if I had seen their parents, or their siblings, or if I was there to save them... it is too late for me, and the long on Mom's face says it too.

**"Welcome to your family, Ray."**


End file.
